Codes
Codes grant the player special items, that can not be found normally in the game, with a few exceptions. All of the codes on this list have expired except for the Nano codes, Eye Guy Set, the Beetle Set, the Cyber Shogun Set, and the Clockwork Set. On March 22, 2011, the redeem code function of the website was temporarily removed for maintenance and testing. Beginning May 16, 2011, the codes were able to use once again. For a week after the Redeem Code feature returned, it was possible for any player to redeem several Bubbleheads, Birthday Candle Hat, and Cryptid Backpack. The exploit was quickly fixed, but any players that redeemed the items were able to keep them. = Nano Codes = * ffciminmyelement - Finn Nano capsule * ffccontrolnanite - Rex Nano capsule * ffccreationforge - Alien X Nano capsule * ffcmisadventurer - Gumball Nano capsule * ffcdeathpunchies - Rigby Nano capsule * ffcfunnygoldfish - Darwin Nano capsule * ffcyeeeeeaaaahhh - Mordecai Nano capsule * ffcnerdybutsweet - Princess Bubblegum Nano capsule Free codes The following codes are in order, starting with: Code: ffcruletheworld, gets the player UFO Mask. -*E Code: ffcheroreporters, gets the player Press Hat. - *E Code: ffchillsnthrills, gets the player Spooky Cape. - *E Code: ffcloseencounter, gets the player UFO Beanie. - *E Code: ffcsandyandsunny, gets the player Beach Visor. - *E Code: ffchowdypardners, gets the player Bandito Hat. - *E Code: fffcdirectorscuts, gets the player Ninja Mask. - *E Code: ffcinsectoidhero, gets the player Stinkfly Wings. - *E Code: ffcbighouseblues, gets the player Incognito Mask. - *E Code: ffcomedicsurgery, gets the player Surgical Goggles. - *E Code: ffcscarychainsaw, gets the player Scary Mask. - *E Code: ffcimpendingdoom, gets the player Earthquake Hat. - *E Code: ffcinthetrenches, gets the player Fusion Beret. - *E Code: ffcmotionpicture, gets the player Western Hat.*E Code: ffconelastbigjob, gets the player Bank Robber Mask. - *E Code: ffctheatricality, gets the player Underwater Helmet. - *E Code: ffcoldalienwings, gets the player Big Chill Wings. - *E *(Available for purchase in Ship's interior Code: ffcthezerotohero, gets the player Gridiron Helmet. - *E Code: ffcmajorintrigue, gets the player Spy Goggles. - *E Code: ffcawesomepowers, gets the player Superhero Cape. - *E Code: ffcepicspectacle, gets the player Viking Hat. - *E Code: ffcfreevehicle4u, gets the player Ben 10 Hoverboard. - *E *(Available for purchase in Ship's Interior) Code: ffcintothecosmos, gets the player Moon Pack.*E Code: ffcranberrysauce, gets the player Turkey Head. - *E Code: ffcfeatherfriend, gets the player Rooster Hat. - *E Code: ffceremonialgear, gets the player Native Headdress. - *E Code: ffcxmarksthespot, gets the player Buried Treasure Hat. - *E Code: ffcbighugefinish, gets the player Idea Hat. - *E Code: ffcknishmaszooms,gets the player Knishmas Kimchi Cloud.*E Code: ffcandlebirthday, gets the player Birthday Candle Hat. - *E Code: ffcexterminating, gets the player Blood Gnat Exterminator Helmet. - *E Code: ffccoolsaintphat, gets the player Leprechaun Hat. - *E Code: ffconeawesomehat, gets the player Finn Hat.*E *(Available as a mission reward for the mission, Princess Princess PRINCESS!) Code: ffcajokestershat, gets the player April Fools Hat. - *E Code: ffcupgradeforyou, gets the player Ship Mechomorph Helmet. - *E *(Available for purchase in Ship's Interior. Code: ffcflyinginstyle, gets the player Generator Rex Hoverboard. - *E *(Available for purchase in Townsvile Park , from the Generator Rex Racer Vendor) Code: ffcthewebcrawler, gets the player Ultimate Spidermonkey Arms. - *E *(Available for purchase in Ship's Interior. Code: ffcbottomlesspit, gets the player Upchuck Mouth. - *E *(Available for purchase in Ship's Interior. Code: ffcfreezerflames, gets the player Ultimate Big Chill Wings. - *E *(Available for purchase in Ship's Interior. Code: ffcspecialthanks, gets the player Clockwork Set - +A Code: ffcbuzzingaround, gets the player Nanomech Helmet. - *E *(Available for purchase in Ship's Interior. Code: ffcjellyfishzaps, gets the player AmpFibian Tendrils.* - E *(Available for purchase in Ship's Interior. Code: ffcthehammerhead, gets the player Armordrillo Helmet. - *E *(Available for purchase in Ship's Interior. Code: ffcgotteamspirit, gets the player TDWT Team CIRRRRH Shirt, TDWT Team Victory Shirt, and TDWT Team Amazon Shirt *E Code: ffcsecretinstone, gets the player Eye Guy Set. - +A Code: ffcredwhitenblue, gets the player Patriotic Hat. - *E Code: ffcnaturalskills, gets the player Unnatural History Hoodie. - *E Code: ffcwhatevers2009, gets the player Lumpy Space Princess Shirt. - *E Code: ffcwomanlycharms, gets the player Treetrunks Shirt. - *E Code: ffcteammarceline, gets the player Marceline Shirt. - *E Code: ffcchocolatebody, gets the player Mr. Cupcake Shirt. - *E *(Available to find in a Secret Snail) Code: ffcadventuretime, gets the player Finn Tee, Jake Tee and Ice King Tee. - *E Code: ffcdanceimpaired, gets the player TDWT Leshawna Shirt. - *E Code: ffcgwensoldcrush, gets the player TDWT Trent Shirt. - *E Code: ffcShnitzelbooms, gets the player Shnitzel Rock-it Launcher. - *E Code: ffcmamaknowsbest, gets the player TDWT DJ Shirt. - *E Code: ffckillervampire, gets the player Vampire head. - *E Code: ffceatingmachine, gets the player TDWT Owen Shirt. - *E Code: ffcgreenhairpunk, gets the player TDWT Duncan Shirt. - *E Code: ffclildancingguy, gets the player Jiggler Backpack. - *E (Available to find in Titanic Treasure Chest) Code: ffcbigbluehelmet, gets the player Sym-Bionic Helmet. - *E Code: ffcnoblewarriors, gets the player Booster Crate and Owl Guardian Mask (*Limited time). - *E Code: ffcmysteryschool, gets the player Tower Prep Jacket. - *E Code: ffcgetfreakedout, gets the player Ghostfreak Tendrils. - *E Code: ffcmapofinfinity, gets the player Necrofriggian Set and Ultimate Aggregor Helmet. - *E Code: ffcgroundpounder, gets the player ArmoDrillo Set. -*E Code: ffclightningfast, gets the player AmpFibian Set. - *E Code: ffcwhiplashsmash, gets the player Humungousaur Set. -*E Code: ffcspikedtheball, gets the player Ultimate Cannonbolt Set. - *E Code: ffcslobberybeast, gets the player Wildmutt Set. - *E Code: ffcgrabgreentogo, gets the player Viridian HoverBoard. - *E Code: ffcnewcropcircle, gets the player Goop Set. - *E Code: ffcdragonsbreath, gets the player Firebreather Set. - *E Code: ffcmeanergreener, gets the player Ultimate Humungosaur Set. - *E Code: ffclggreenertail, gets the player Ultimate Humungosaur Tail. - *E Code: ffcinfernoarmory, gets the player NRG Set and Ultimate Kevin Head. - *E Code: ffcthekingofcool, gets the player Ice King Bolt HoverBoard. - *E Code: ffcultimatemagik, gets the player Wizard's Beautious Wings and Knishmas P.R.E.S.E.N.T. - *E Code: ffcstealthyninja, gets the player Agent Six Hoverboard - *E *(Available for purchase in Townsvile Park , from the Generator Rex Racer Vendor) Code: ffcrevtheengines, gets the player Rojo Flying Motorcycle*E Code: ffchalfkaijuking, gets the player Firebreather wings and a P.R.E.S.E.N.T. - *E Code: ffchighflyingfun, gets the player a Boogie pack and a P.R.E.S.E.N.T. - *E Code: ffcyaspecialgift, gets the player Cyber Shogun Armor - +A Code: ffcsquishthemall, gets the player Beetle Set - +A ---- Note: *'*E = Expired Code. That means the code no longer works.' *'+A = Available Code. That means it is still useable.' Category:FusionFall Category:Items Category:Nanos